Mido
Mido was the Chief of the Kokiri until he betrayed his own kind to the Gohma. He would later serve as a tenuous ally of the Gohma during the Return of Sulkaris. Appearance Mido is a male Kokiri with orange hair, blue eyes and large movable ears. After betraying his people and leaving the influence of the Great Deku Tree, he resumes aging, having the appearance of a young man with an unkempt appearance in 126 AG. He displays clear signs of Gohma infestation, though unlike Agitha he is not completely submissive to Sulkaris' will, rather serving his own interests. History First Golden Age Mido serves as the Chief of the Kokiri before the outbreak of the Gerudo Wars. He was infatuated with Saria, but she didn't reciprocate his feelings and because of this he was often scolded by the Great Deku Tree, who forbided such relationships. Gerudo Wars In 100 AG, the spirit of Sulkaris wanders into the Kokiri Forest and comes upon Mido. Mido, entertained by the idea of overthrowing the Great Deku Tree and ruling over the entire Kokiri Forest, works with Sulkaris to set up an invasion of the Deku Tree's Grove. Sulkaris plans to incapacitate the Great Deku Tree and absorb her Sage powers from him. The attack is unsuccessful and the Kokiri manage to hold the Gohma off, though Saria is killed during the battle before being brought back by being made into the new Forest Sage. For his treachery Mido is banished by Kasuto from the Kokiri Forest, and Mirora is ordered to replace him. Sulkaris then opts to outright invade the Kokiri Forest with the entirety of her Gohma forces and absorb the new Sage's powers herself. When asked who the new Sage of Forest was, Mido lies to Sulkaris and tells her that the Great Deku Tree made a Kokiri named Mirora the new Sage instead of Saria. During her invasion Sulkaris kills and absorbs Mirora, reconstructing her body and becoming alive again. She does not regain her Sage powers however, and she is swiftly broken and killed by the Great Deku Tree. With Sulkaris incapacitated and himself banished from the Kokiri Forest, Mido lives in the outskirts of the forest for a time, watching his old friends. Second Golden Age After the end of the Gerudo Wars, Mido witnesses the arrival of Link to the Kokiri Forest as the Great Deku Tree's foster son, and his resentment grows as Link becomes a close friend to Saria. When he meets Link's friend Lana, he tells her about how he misses the one person who showed him that he didn't have to be commanded by the Great Deku Tree. With Mido being banished from the forest, Lana encourages him to find that person, unaware that Mido is actually talking about Sulkaris. Hearing Lana's encouragement, Mido leaves the Kokiri Forest for good and wanders Hyrule for nearly a quarter century, experiencing firsthand the evils of the world that Kasuto sought to shelter the Kokiri from. With nowhere else to go, he lives on the fringes of Gohma territory out of fear of being consumed by them, preying on travelers as a bandit much like his ancestors. During this time he murders a Hylian soldier and steals their spear and clothing, modifying the weapon in the image of the Gohma. He is, at some point, approached by Agitha, acting as a representative of the Gohma, offering his knowledge of the Kokiri Woods in exchange for exacting revenge on the Great Deku Tree. The Return of Sulkaris In 126 AG, when the Gohma, aided by Hylian traitors Akazoo Vapith and Azrily, prepare for an assault on the Kingdom of Hyrule, Mido, along with the emissary Agitha, is assigned to command the Gohma forces to attack the city of Malkariko and dig up the nests that Akazoo has tended around it. After Malkariko falls to the Gohma, Agitha reveals to Akazoo and Mido their next objective - Palagard's Sanctuary where Sulkaris is held captive by the Huskus, the location of which is unknown to everyone but Mido. Seeing an opportunity, Mido tells Agitha he'll only guide the Gohma into the Sanctuary once his hated father Kasuto is dead. Mido then leads a Gohma assault on Kanokiri, causing the Great Deku Tree and Saria to come to its defense - albeit unsuccessfully. With the Gohma swarming over the town Mido reveals himself to the Great Deku Tree and praises Sulkaris in front of him for granting him freedom, which the Great Deku Tree kept away from him. While Kasuto is busy explaining that he was only trying to keep his children safe, Mido orders an Armogohma to burn his own father. Saria then fires an arrow at Mido, injuring but not killing him before the Great Deku Tree's death drives her into a breakdown. As Saria kneels in front of her father's corpse, Mido asks her if she'd think Sulkaris would be pleased, before putting her in the Gohma's custody. His vengeance achieved, Mido then leads the Gohma into Palagard's Sanctuary. At the hidden Huskus city, Agitha attempts to negotiate with the Huskus Empress, though the Huskus refuse to listen to them. After the Gohma kill the former Sage Palagard, Mido and Agitha bring the captive Saria to the inner sanctum where Sulkaris is imprisoned in a block of emerald. Mido coerces Saria to free Sulkaris, then has her take Sulkaris' place in the prison. After Sulkaris's release, Mido is scarcely recognized by the Fallen Sage, and his use to the Gohma having been exhausted, he follows Sulkaris' swarm from a distance out of fear of being consumed. Returning to Airu, Mido aids Sulkaris in interrogating a group of Zora heretics who worship the First Sage of Water Malkorbagia as a goddess. After Agitha is captured by the Hylians during a failed assault on Vigjaro, Mido asks Sulkaris to do something about her, but Sulkaris doesn't care since Agitha has outlived her usefulness. When the Oocca land on Hyrule and use their Aura superweapon on Greshou in a mad bid to kill Sulkaris, she uses the Sage Medallion taken from Malkorbagia's corpse to shield herself and Mido from the weapon. When the Gohma swarm heads to Death Mountain to kill Sulkaris's next quarry Maphaeus, Mido sneaks inside the prison of Hyrule Prime, where he frees Agitha, meets King Kazakk and proposes an alliance with the Hylians and Lanayru Zora against the Oocca. Kazakk accepts and marches with Mido and Agitha towards the encampment of Link, Zelda and their allies. Once the unlikely alliance between Gohma and mortals successfully secure the Sky Portals in an Oocca surface base, Mido, Agitha and the rest of the Gohma ascend into the City in the Sky. In the Sky City, Mido tries to persuade Agitha into running away from the Gohma with him instead of continuing to serve Sulkaris. However, Agitha is determined in her course, and Mido has to watch as she becomes a source of biomass for Sulkaris' body to regenerate. Sulkaris immediately declares Mido's usefulness ended and unleashes the Gohma on him. Mido is last seen knocked down the Sky City by two Gohma, but manages to survive by clinging to a rooftop. After Sulkaris' body is destroyed by Link, and Liyer warns the Hylians and Sages that she'll remain, Mido shows himself and offers to serve as a guide for the Hylians during their invasion to the Misery Mire to exterminate the Gohma and kill Sulkaris for good. Upon leading them to every single Hive in the Misery Mire, Mido leads the allied forces into the Grand Central Hive to destroy Vitreous. Mido requests his pardon, but is denied as Saria violently assaults him and causes bruises on his face. He is taken away by Dangoro as he cries for Link's help. He is later seen thrown into a cell with a Volvagian, and is presumed to have been killed. Unique Bonuses Unique Abilities Category:Kokiri Category:Gohma Category:Heroes